Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. Further, some displays may include front lights or back lights that can make the content on the display easier to view under various different types of ambient lighting conditions. The appearance and quality of a display can affect the user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon.